Sleeping with Ghost
by Melle Lune
Summary: Quand Ginny et Harry dorment avec un fantôme et ou personne n'est heureux... Il faut changer les choses
1. Chapter 1

Titre: Sleeping with Ghost

Auteurs : Tsuki-no-Shinigami

Série: Harry Potter

Genre : Yaoi, POV

Disclaimer : Pas à moi, pas de commentaires merci bien^^

Merci: A Kiki pour ta correction, j'espère que tu aimeras ainsi que les personnes qui me liront. Ceci est mon premier OS sur la série Harry Potter. Bonne lecture!

Couple: DracoxHarry

**-Sleeping with Ghost**

Quelle peut être la pire chose pour une femme amoureuse, mariée avec celui quelle aime? Rien que mettre en lien "une femme amoureuse" et "la pire chose" ne devrait pas se faire. Une femme amoureuse ne peut être qu'heureuse surtout si elle est mariée avec celui qu'elle aime.

Pourtant, il existe quelque chose qui rendrait une femme mariée amoureuse malheureuse. Je suis cette femme. Mon malheur? C'est si simple à comprendre encore faudrait-il vivre avec nous pour ne serait-ce que d'y songer. C'est le genre de chose que quand nos amis nous voient ensemble n'imagineraient jamais.

Chaque soir dans mon lit conjugal, dans nos draps nous sommes trois. Je partage mon lit chaque nuit et chaque jour au milieu de notre couple, une troisième personne est là, caché du regard des autres. Pourtant elle est présente à tel point que je ne peux même pas faire comme si elle n'était pas là. Elle vole chaque pensée de mon mari, tous les sourires qu'il fait ne sont que pour elle. Je hais cette personne du plus profond de mon coeur à chaque instant elle détériore ce que j'essaye de construire. Elle n'a rien à faire là pourtant elle est plus présente que moi. Elle détruit tout sur son passage m'empêchant de vivre heureuse avec Harry, m'obligeant à regarder en face le fait qu'il ne m'aime pas et qu'il ne m'a jamais aimée. Nous ne sommes mariés que pour de mauvaises raisons semble-t-il. S'il est là à mes côtés, il ne l'est jamais vraiment. Si Harry m'a épousée, ça n'est pas par amour non, lui il aime cet intrus à notre couple, si nous sommes mariés, il semblerait que ça ne soit que pour qu'il fasse véritablement partie de la famille Weasley, peut-être aussi que Ron lui a poussé la main.

Mon frère et mon mari ont après la guerre eu un moment de passage à vide dans leur relation. Ron semblait être dégoûté d'Harry alors que celui-ci semblait triste de la réaction de Ron. Et dès le moment où nous avons été fiancés, tout s'est arrangé.

Je n'avais jamais cherché à comprendre ce qui s'était passé à cette époque mais maintenant il ne reste pas le moindre doute sur le fait que mon frère ait appris qu' Harry était amoureux de l'autre. Ron a dû très mal réagir et c'est grâce à ça que je suis marié avec la personne que j'aime qui s'éloigne de plus en plus de moi pour aller avec elle.

Je ne sais plus quoi penser, je voudrais tellement qu'il disparaisse! Je le hais à un point inimaginable! Il m'a volé mon bonheur! Ce bonheur que j'attendais depuis si longtemps! Ce bonheur que j'avais mérité tellement plus que lui!

Harry me trompe chaque seconde de notre vie avec ce fantôme. Sa présence étouffe tout. Le pire, c'est que physiquement, il ne me trompe pas. Nous dormons dans le même lit et ce même s'il ne m'a jamais touchée. J'ai essayé pourtant, je voudrais tant sentir ses mains sur mon corps qui n'attend que lui. Mais non, il n'y en a eu que pour lui, lui l'a goûté pendant la guerre et moi jamais je n'y ai eu droit. Nous sommes seuls dans notre lit et au milieu, il y a les souvenirs d'Harry, l'amour d'Harry, son plaisir, son rire, son attention, sa liberté, son bonheur... Moi je ne suis rien de cela, je suis juste là. Sa femme intouchée, celle qui l'empêche d'être avec la personne qu'il aime.

Et je le resterai! Pour le faire souffrir autant que je souffre, pour tuer petit à petit ce connard de Draco Malfoy qui a tout ce que je rêve d'avoir depuis la première seconde que j'ai rencontré Harry.

J'ai peur qu'un jour, il parte et me laisse seule pour aller retrouver son ancien amour qui pollue l'air de ma maison qui se trouve à Londres. En ce moment, tout change trop rapidement, Hermione qui était encore il y a peu ma belle-soeur a divorcé de Ron pour aller avec une ancienne serpentarde Pansy Parkinson, je crois que Ron et moi n'avons jamais été aussi déçus et en colère. Les jumeaux eux ont fait des blagues sur le fait qu'Hermione cachait bien son jeu etc.

J'ai peur que cela ne donne des idées à Harry, d'autant plus qu' à cause de ça Ron déteste encore plus les serpentards et le montre devant Harry qui réagit de plus en plus, supportant de moins en moins Ron.

Nous voyons de plus en plus Malfoy et je sens Harry s'échapper un peu plus à chacune de leurs rencontres. Ils se regardent avec tant d'amour que ça me donne envie de vomir! C'est comme ça que **nous** devrions nous regarder avec Harry, pas lui et cette immondice. Et le pire c'est que lui n'est pas marié, attendant Harry tel Pénélope attendant Ulysse.

Je veux tellement voir Malfoy souffir ce qu'il fait à merveille mais je veux le voir marié avec des enfants pour qu' Harry abandonne totalement l'idée qu'ils se remettent ensemble et qu'ils s'aiment. Malfoy rendra très malheureux Harry qui reprendra enfin le chemin de la raison et nous construirons notre famille pour ne plus jamais que ce gêneur ait la moindre place dans le coeur d'Harry. Tout sera enfin à ça place!

*******

Pourquoi est-ce que le ciel ne m'a pas entendu? Pourquoi m'avoir fait cela?! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal pour être punie ainsi? Il est parti, il l'a rejoint. Harry n'a plus supporté Ron et m'a quittée par la même occasion. J'ai été obligée de signer le contrat de divorce, toutes les procédures ont pris tellement de temps que pendant cette période, j'ai même pu voir le ventre de Malfoy s'arrondir au fur et à mesure que le temps passait. J'ai pu voir Harry sourire au futur père de ses enfants. ça me dégoûte! ça aurait dû être moi!

Maintenant il ne me reste pour rien. Mon bonheur est avec quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un qui ne le mérite pas! Harry ne veut plus me voir. J'ai l'impression que le monde n'a jamais été aussi injuste, pourquoi m'avoir fait ça?! Comment pourrais-je être heureuse sans lui? Pourquoi est-ce Malfoy qui doit avoir son amour, porter ses enfants pourquoi?

**Fin**

Je serais assez tenté de faire deux autres parties un POV d'Harry et un de Draco quand pensez-vous?


	2. Chapter 2

Titre: Sleeping with Ghost

Auteurs : Tsuki-no-Shinigami

Série: Harry Potter

Genre : Yaoi, POV

Disclaimer : Pas à moi, pas de commentaires merci bien^^

Merci: A Kiki pour ta correction, j'espère que tu aimeras ainsi que les personnes qui me liront. Ceci est mon premier OS sur la série Harry Potter. Bonne lecture!

Couple: DracoxHarry

**-Sleeping with Ghost**

Le temps est quelque chose de merveilleux et de si terrible à la fois. On passe notre vie à attendre. Attendre quoi au fond? Sa moitié, L'Amour, le Bonheur... Tellement de choses à attendre et ce depuis notre plus tendre âge. Même si mon père me disait qu'un Malfoy n'aime pas, moi je n'attendais que ça. Et je l'ai eu, cette si sublime haine amoureuse. Il a fallu un certain temps pour s'en rendre compte et vivre avec. Ma vie a changé petit à petit et c'était parfait.

Je l'aimais plus que tout et lui aussi, il me le faisait ressentir à chaque frôlement de sa peau sur la mienne et j'en étais heureux mais le Bonheur n'est qu'éphémère pourtant je ne regrette pas. Parce que je sais que si ça n'a pas pu continuer, c'est à causes des autres même si lui aussi a sa part de faute dans l'histoire. Il aurait pu dire "non" mais ne l'avait pas fait. Pourtant je sais pourquoi il n'a pas dit ce "non" alors que tout son être le hurlait.

Il avait toujours voulu faire partie de cette famille, vraiment partie mais je sais que ça n'est pas la seule raison de son "oui" c'était le regard dégoûté de ce roux, son ami à l'époque.

On a toujours dit que les serpentards étaient intolérant pourtant jamais aucun de mes anciens camarades ne m'avait rejeté d'être avec Harry. Alors j'ai continué ma longue attente, être près de la personne faite pour soi. C'était lui, je le savais et lui aussi et ça a continué à être lui même s'il était marié, me laissant tout seul avec nos souvenirs et notre amour.

Lui aussi était tout seul... Il m'aimait, rêvait de moi et je faisais la même chose. Nous tenions nos promesses : ne jamais tromper l'autre. Pendant qu'il était marié, je n'ai touché personne d'autre et il a fait de même. Quand nous nous voyons par hasard ou non, nous nous contenions de nous regarder, nous déclarant notre amour avec les yeux. Je n'ai pas touché ses lèvres tout le temps que dura son mariage.

Je l'attendais, je sentais qu'à un moment cette comédie allait cesser. C'était de la torture de le voir sans l'avoir à mes cotés, j'en avais pleuré des nuits entières mais je savais que c'était horrible pour lui aussi. Ca a commencé quand Hermione a divorcé de Weasley, peu après elle s'est mise en couple avec Pansy. J'étais vraiment heureux pour elles. Elles se complétaient comme Harry et Moi, j'avais l'impression d'être moins seul, même si seul, je ne l'étais pas, du moins j'étais seul avec Harry.

C'est après cet évènement que la relation qu'avait Harry et Weasley commença à déraper et assez rapidement, Harry divorça. C'est quand j'avais ouvert la porte de ma maison me trouvant face à face à cet homme que j'aimais que je compris que l'attente prenait fin. Je lui avais sauté dans les bras enfouissant ma tête dans son coup, ses bras s'étaient resserrés sur ma taille et il m'avait embrassé.

C'est ce jour là que notre enfant fût conçu. Je caresse tendrement mon ventre tendu, Harry derrière moi m'embrasse en me murmurant au creux de l'oreille qu'il était heureux et qu'il nous aimait. S'il savait comme ses mots me font du bien... Je suis persuadé qu'il le sait au fond...

à suivre...

Très différent du premier POV, en même temps c'est bien normal vu que les personnes sont totalement différentes. Ils n'ont pas vécu la même chose...

Prochain chapitre et dernier POV d'Harry. En espérant que vous avez aimé^^

Kisu

Tsuki-no-Shinigami


	3. Chapter 3

Titre: Sleeping with Ghost

Auteurs : Tsuki-no-Shinigami

Série: Harry Potter

Genre : Yaoi, POV

Disclaimer : Pas à moi, pas de commentaires merci bien^^

Merci: A Kiki pour ta correction, j'espère que tu aimeras ainsi que les personnes qui me liront. Ceci est mon premier OS sur la série Harry Potter. Bonne lecture!

Couple: DracoxHarry

**-Sleeping with Ghost**

C'est comme si j'étais sortit d'un rêve. J'étais là mais en même temps pas vraiment. Comme si le monde m'était extérieur le jour de mon mariage quand j'ai dit ce "oui" si symbolique en temps normal, moi j'étais complètement dans mon monde. Spectateur et non acteur, pourtant c'était bien de mon avenir dont il s'agissait mais inconsciemment je ne pouvais pas accepter ce destin. Je me suis enfermé dans une bulle, un beau rêve constitué que de Draco et moi ensemble.

A chaque instant, j'étais dans ce rêve éveillé, vivant avec Draco. Ginny n'était tout simplement pas là, je ne vivais pas avec elle, je n'étais qu'avec lui, l'homme que j'aime. Nous étions heureux, construisant un monde où nous étions ensemble.

Puis je me suis réveillé et quand je l'ai fait, j'ai presque pensé à y retourner, presque car quand je l'ai vu, je n'ai pas pu. Lui m'attendait, il passait sa vie à m'attendre, fidèle au poste, avec patience et amour. Il attendait.

Je me suis réveillé petit à petit, sûrment à force de le voir m'attendre, je ne sais pas trop en réalité ce qui a été le déclencheur. Quand Hermione a divorcé de Ron, mon cerveau s'est rendu compte que tout n'était pas perdu, si elle y arrivait pourquoi pas moi? Quand je les ait vues avec Pansy, je les ai trouvées si épanouies, heureuses, c'était juste parfait. Je me suis dit que c'était comme ça que je devais être avec Draco, ça n'aurait jamais dû être autrement.

Pourquoi est-ce que ça n'avait pas été le cas dès le début? Après tout, nous avions tout pour que ça soit le cas. Et honnêtement je ne sais pas pourquoi à l'époque l'avis de Ron était si important. Voulais-je à ce point faire partie de sa famille? Faire partie de cette famille, près de mon meilleur ami si peu ouvert d'esprit? Incapable de se réjouir du bonheur de son meilleur ami?

Quand j'ai compris que Ron ne changerait jamais je n'ai juste pas pu continuer, cette situation était un vrai n'importe quoi. Personne n'était heureux. Alors je suis parti, j'ai demandé le divorce et j'ai rejoint mon bonheur. Le seul que je voulais. Près de lui c'était juste parfait, comme ça avait été avant. Et c'était encore mieux quand on a su que Draco était enceint, c'était juste un mélange de nous deux, de notre amour qui a créé une vie là, dans le ventre de l'homme qui me rend heureux. Je suis passé d'un rêve éphémère à une réalité rêve.

Fin


End file.
